Harsh Reality
by LLawlietAnonymous
Summary: 17 year old Sehun has just started Tenshi High, the same school that his childhood best friend Luhan attends. Whilst he is there he finally gets to meet Luhan's schoolmates, Tao & Kris, and finds himself mesmerised by the school gang leader, Jongin. Who will Sehun choose in the end? Best friend Luhan or mysterious Jongin? Sekai/Hunhan Rated M for language & possibly later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to say that the members used in this aren't exactly like themselves so I'm sorry if some thing I write is wrong or anything :) Obviously I don't own any of the EXO members this is purely because I like them and the pairings of the members in this fic. Hope you guys like it! :) G x**

It was Monday morning. The first Monday morning that Sehun was going to spend at Tenshi High School.

Sehun had moved to Rendenco, a tiny island found off the coast off South Korea, at the beginning of the summer break and he was going to have to start the new school on the island in the September following. His family, including his Mother, Father, 9 year old sister and his 17 year old self, had moved due to his fathers career. He was a surgeon and they often had to move around. As a result of this Sehun wasn't very good at making friends because he never stayed in one place for very long. This time however he already knew someone. Sehun had lived on the Island of Rendenco as a child because it was where most of his family had lived. He had been friends with a young boy called Luhan and they had kept in touch ever since. Luhan was relatively small for a male and had wavy blonde hair that often fell over his eyes and obscured his vision. Sehun however was tall and skinny, with straight white blonde hair that he sometimes styled up at front off of his face. He was excited to see Luhan. It had been years.

Sehun parked his slim black BMW in front of the school and leant against the hood, waiting for his friend. The school had a uniform although it was only compulsory to wear the schools blazer, tie, and white shirt; this meant that Sehun had dressed in tight black skinny jeans because they were the only black pair he owned. As long as they were black he could have worn anything he liked. As he waited for Luhan he watched all the other students walking up the large stone steps into the schools main entrance. He managed to get his fair share of glances from girls and even some guys too. Sehun really was good looking; he was very good looking.  
"Sehun!" A voice suddenly called, making him jump. He looked up to see Luhan standing in front of the steps with a wide glowing grin spread across his angelic face. He was wearing the same as Sehun; regulation uniform and black skinny jeans. Sehun clicked his car shut and wandered over to join the small blonde boy at the entrance.  
"Luhan! Hi!" Sehun beamed at him and embraced his friend tightly in his arms.  
"I can't believe you're coming here! It's great! Oh, I can't wait for you to meet Kris and Tao too! They should be here soon!" Luhan was still smiling, his pearly white teeth glistening in the morning sun. Sehun's heart suddenly sank. He couldn't shake off the disappoint of having to share Luhan with someone else. Luhan was his best friend, _only_ his. He'd never be able to tell Luhan how he really felt though. He Couldn't tell him.

"Hey losers what you doing? You do know this is a school right? If you are trying to skip class you could be a little bit more discrete about it! The whole school can see you standing here!" Both boys jumped round to face a gang of 5 teenage guys; each of them looked around 16-17 years old. All 5 of them were quite tall and muscular but the one at the front, the leader that spoke, caught Sehun's eye. He had ruffled dark hair that was just long enough to frame his perfect face and piecing dark brown eyes, almost black. He was taller than Luhan but about the same height as Sehun was. He had perfect olive skin and his muscular arms were causing the fabric on the sleeves of his blazer to pull taut.  
"Just leave, Jongin. We don't need your shit right now." The leader, obviously called Jongin, ignored Luhan and just looked straight at Sehun. Their eyes locked for a moment but no one spoke.  
"You the new kid?" Jongin said eventually. Sehun just nodded. "You be careful hanging around with Lulu here, always getting himself into shit this one," Jongin patted Luhan on the shoulder aggressively and smiled mischievously. Luhan just wrinkled his nose at him.  
"I'm fine with Luhan thanks. I know him well enough," Sehun replied, not realised what he had said until the last words had left his lips. He cringed.  
"Oh really?" Jongin raised his left eyebrow sarcastically, "You obviously don't know him as well I do though, do you?" Sehun opened his mouth to speak but kept quiet. Maybe Jongin was right. Maybe they weren't anywhere near as close as Sehun thought they were.  
"Kai just grow up," Luhan complained.  
"Since when was it okay for you to call me Kai?" Jongin asked, slightly pissed off.  
"You don't bloody own this school. Just leave us alone before Kris gets here and kicks your ass," Luhan snarled at him. Jongin just gave him a brief death glance and left. Sehun was in shock.  
"I don't why you are looking like that, Jongin's a prick. Kris is only one that can sort him out," Luhan said eventually, almost triumphantly. Sehun just snapped out of it, blushing. He didn't want his friend to know how he just felt; not about Jongin or the blonde best friend beside him.  
"Yo, Lu! What's going on? You look pissed about something," a husky voice boomed.  
"Oh hey, Kris. Take a guess," Luhan frowned.  
"Jongin," Kris spat in reply, "Oh hey there, you must be Sehun! I'm Kris, heard lots about you!" Kris winked at Luhan making both him and Sehun blush violently.  
"Shut up," Luhan muttered punching Kris playfully on the shoulder. Sehun ignored the comment and just look at Kris; the thing that caught Sehun's eye about him most was his height. He towered over both the boys like a stunning dark haired giant. His hair was pitch black and had been styled up at the front, almost like a quiff. His eyes were dark just like Luhan's and he too was wearing tight skinny jeans. Although he looked more like Jongin than Luhan because his tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt hung messily down around his jeans.  
"Nice to meet you," Sehun said and smiled widely.  
"You really weren't exaggerating were you, Lu!" Kris aggravated and Luhan had never felt so embarrassed in his life; what was Sehun going to think?  
"Where's Tao?" He asked, changing the subject.  
"We came in his car this morning so he's just parking it..." Kris was then suddenly cut off by a ear piercing crashing sound. The type of crashing sound that usually came with the collision of two cars. The three boys jumped in shock and turned to try and locate where the noise was coming from. As everyone else had already gone into the school it didn't cause much attention at the time, but it would do eventually.  
"Shit!" Kris' eyes suddenly widened in horror, "It's Tao!" Kris ran off to find him and Luhan and Sehun followed close behind. It took Kris only seconds to find his friend but he somehow wished he hadn't. The tall dark haired Tao was stood by the side of his car, just staring helplessly around him. He was smaller than Kris but still quite tall and rather muscular. He too was wearing jeans like the rest of them and Sehun realised that a lot of the guys at Tenshi high were choosing to wear the same thing. After all there wasn't a huge amount of options!  
"Tao! What the hell have you done?! That's Jongin's car!" Kris shouted, his eyes still wide.  
"I know whose it is! I just sort of lost control! I don't know what happened!" Tao was in complete state. He looked like he was close to crying!  
"Look, let me go park it over there somewhere so he doesn't find out it's you!" Kris sighed and got into the front seat of the Porshe.  
"Kris, I think it's a little late now..." Luhan mumbled, looking back at the school. Sehun turned to follow his gaze and saw Jongin walking towards them. He had a cigarette poking out of his mouth.  
"So you guys really are skipping class then? Told you he has a bad example, Sehun," Jongin said as he walked closer.  
"It's study period, even you know that," Kris sighed as he got back out the car. Jongin took a step back when he saw him and that was when he noticed his car.  
"What the fuck did you do?" He yelled looking at Tao. Tao just stood there looking like he had seen a ghost and shook his head violently; he couldn't say a word. Kai then suddenly threw his cigarette to the ground and stormed towards the terrified Tao. He took the collar of his shirt in his hands and spat:

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I-I'm s-sorry, Jongin." Tao couldn't even make eye contact with him.

"Get the hell off of him!" Kris yelled and grabbed Jongin by the shoulders. In response Jongin threw his first backwards and it collided forcefully with Kris' nose. Kris cursed and released the furious Jongin as blood started to pour down his face. He fell to his knees in pain and Jongin span round to face him, lifting his fist to hit him again. This time Sehun couldn't just stand back and watch. He had to help Kris. He ran in between the fighting teens to shield the injured Kris but then realised he was probably going to get the punch instead. To his surprise however, Jongin stopped.  
"I'm not going to hit you, Sehun. Just move! He deserves this!" Jongin snarled.  
"Just leave, Jongin! What happened was an accident!" Sehun growled back.  
"You will pay for this!" He hissed eventually at Tao and left. He said nothing more as he stormed off back towards the school.  
"Kris, we need to get you inside! Someone needs to look at that," Sehun said as he helped Kris back onto his feet.  
"Thank you," Kris said, "I really mean it."


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin hated Kris. He really hated him and now his 'boyfriend' had gone and destroyed his new Porshe! He walked down the school corridors trying to find Chanyeol as he knew he was the only one who could calm him down. Why did Sehun stand in his way though? He had only known Kris for five minutes!

"Buddy! What's up?" A deep voice hollered down the corridor. It was Chanyeol. Chanyeol was tall, a similar height to Jongin, and had short, light, chocolate brown, curls. He wasn't wearing skinny jeans like everyone else, he had a pair of black disco pants on. They seemed to look rather feminine but they were extremely tight and showed a lot off! If it attracted the girls, Chanyeol would wear whatever!

"That prick, Tao, just crashed into my damn car!" Jongin growled aggressively.

"You're joking? Did you show him a thing or two?" Chanyeol asked.

"No, but I think I broke Kris' nose," he said, almost smiling.

"No way!" Chanyeol snorted with laughter. He hated Kris almost as much as Jongin did.

"Where are the others?" Jongin said, changing the subject.

"Smoking out the back, I just came to find you. Are you coming?" Jongin just nodded in reply and the two boys went outside through the back door of the school. They were sat in the clump of trees that boarded the school grounds so that no one would find out they were breaking the rules.

"Woah, Kai! You look like you want to punch someone! What happened?" The smaller, dark haired, wide eyed, boy named Kyungsoo asked.

"Tao crashed into his car," Chanyeol answered for him.

"Man, that's some crazy shit!" Baekhyun swayed. Baekhyun had straight dark brown hair that swept across his face and he often wore a very excessive amount of eyeliner. He had the same mentality as Chanyeol; if the girls liked it, so did he and the girls worshipped him.

"Dude, are you high?" Chanyeol frowned.

"No way!" Baekhyun slurred before falling unconscious.

"Kyungsoo what did you give him?! You know he just broke up with Kaylie and will take anything you give him!" Chanyeol yelled.

"I don't intend to go to any classes today so I'll stay out here with him," Jongin said, absentmindedly.

"Kai, you need to stop doing this! Anyway if anyone should stay with him it's Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol spat. Kyungsoo wasn't going to get a word in even if he wanted to!

"Who's the leader here? I'm not taking advice from you!" Jongin shouted back.

"Stop it with this leader crap! You're no better than anyone else! Look I don't honestly give a fuck if you don't go to lessons or not, but I'm just advising you that it's better than sitting out here with an unconscious Baekhyun!" None of the guys had seen Chanyeol so pissed off but they weren't exactly going to mess with him.

"You two just leave! I'll stay with him, okay?" Jongin said, sitting beside the unmoving boy. Chanyeol just left without saying anything more and Kyungsoo followed behind him.

Tao, Kris and Luhan had to leave to go and study but Sehun didn't have anything to do that morning so he decided to go and look around. After a while he found himself wandering around the field at the back of the school. Jongin saw him from where he was sat under the trees and called him over. He needed to speak to him.

"Oi, Sehun! What are you doing?" He yelled. Sehun jumped in fright.

"N-nothing! Just finding my way around the place," Sehun stuttered as his heart pounded in his chest.

"You not going to come and sit with us then?"

"What happened to him?" Sehun enquired as he obeyed Jongin and walked towards the trees.

"Baekhyun? Oh, he just had a little too much to drink but I couldn't leave him so that's why I'm sat here," Jongin smiled.

"Is that what you guys do out here? Drink and smoke?" Sehun asked.

"Yeah, why? You want something?"

"No thank you, Jongin. I should probably be getting back," Sehun said and turned back to the school.

"Hey wait! Why don't you come and sit here for a bit? You don't have any lessons now, I know you don't. Call me Kai by the way."

"How do you know I don't have any lessons now?" Sehun frowned, confused.

"You wouldn't be out here if you did. You're just like Luhan; wouldn't ever step out of line," Kai answered matter-of-factly.

"And that bothers you doesn't it? You hate people like that."

"When did I ever say that?" Kai queried.

"You don't have to. It's just obvious." Sehun really didn't like Jongin but there was something about the boy that made him want to be near him. To be his. But he just couldn't figure it out.

"What you and your little friend does doesn't bother me, I'm just not like that myself. Are you going to sit down or not?" Kai asked again, lighting a fresh cigarette and placing it against his lips. Sehun sat down opposite him, knowing that he couldn't leave. Not now.

"So, do you always skip class then?" Sehun spoke eventually.

"Yeah, most the time. They've given up caring because my parents don't give a shit and as long as the school is getting their money they don't care what I do. I don't need this anyway. I want to be in a band, not a damn surgeon of lawyer." Kai took another drag of his cigarette and licked his lips seductively. Sehun wasn't sure if that was his intention but that was how Sehun saw it. Kai then removed his blazer and rolled his shirt sleeves up, revealing various different tattoos snaking up his bare muscular arms. He then sat with his knees up to his chest, one arm leaning on his knees with the cigarette between his fingers and his other rested entangled in his rugged black hair. Sehun was a little short for breath at Kai's actions and thoroughly hated how the boy was making him feel. What was happening to him?

"I play the guitar," Sehun choked out eventually.

"We should play together sometime then," Kai smiled whilst exhaling smoke.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Sehun answered without even thinking.

"You sure you don't want a cig?" Kai offered again. This time Sehun accepted, he needed something to take the edge off how he was feeling about Kai. He had never smoked before and ended up choking.

"Steady there," Kai laughed, "Come sit next to me, let me help." Sehun didn't know what to do, he didn't think he could control himself being that close. However he eventually shifted himself and sat down next to him. The small space remaining between them was then closed by Kai as he knelt beside him, his knees touching Sehun's thighs. He took the cigarette from Sehun's hand and placed it to the blonde boys lips himself. The pair's eyes locked upon each other at once as he did so.

"Don't inhale so much, okay?" Kai whispered in his husky voice. Sehun did as he was told, he heart pounding painfully fast against his ribs. Sehun managed to breathe in without choking and both the boys smiled simultaneously.

"Thanks," Sehun whispered and Kai moved back beside him, their legs still touching. Neither of them said anything for while until Baekhyun suddenly moaned in pain. Both the boys turned to look at the waking boy.

"How you feeling, buddy?" Kai said sympathetically.

"Fuck off, Kai! This is your fault," Baekhyun groaned as he still lay on the ground.

"I didn't give you anything this time," he replied calmly.

"Damn, it was Kyungsoo, wasn't it?"

"I wasn't here, buddy. I'm not sure." Baekhyun just groaned again and said nothing.

"Kai, I'm really sorry but I actually do need to be somewhere now, hope he's okay," Sehun suddenly cut in and stood up.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Kai smiled as he tried to help Baekhyun sit up. Sehun just nodded and walked back towards the school. What the hell was he going to tell Luhan now?!


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, Sehun!" Luhan hollered across the lunch hall. Sehun hadn't seen him since earlier that morning and he hadn't mentioned the incident with Kai either. He didn't want to mention it. Sehun made his way to his friends but he kept his head down; he couldn't make eye contact. Luhan obviously noticed, he noticed everything about Sehun. Everything.  
"What's happened? Sehun, tell me?" Luhan asked, his voice worried.  
"It's nothing. Honestly!" Sehun stuttered.  
"Bet it's Jongin," Kris joked, just presuming. Sehun's face burnt bright red.  
"Oh shit it actually is!" Luhan gasped, "What has he done to you?"  
"Nothing! I just saw him outside, I didn't speak to him! I can't stand him after what he did to Kris and Tao this morning!" Sehun lied quite convincingly. That was until Kai turned up.  
"Sehun you left this earlier," he said huskily and placed Sehun's mobile on the table whilst winking at him seductively, "You should come and sit with us sometime, the others would like to get to know you." He smiled breathtakingly and walked away.  
"What the fuck was that?" Kris snorted, trying to contain his laughter. Luhan looked like someone had just stabbed him through the heart.  
"Luhan don't look at me like that! Please!" Sehun begged, pained that his friend looked so hurt. Did Luhan feel the same as he did?  
"You hit it off with Jongin didn't you! Today has made history guys! He was nice to a new kid!" Kris was laughing again. Tao remained quiet the whole time; he still hadn't recovered from the car incident. Luhan got up and left, he couldn't control himself. Sehun ran after him and chased him into the empty hallway.  
"Luhan I don't understand what I've done! We just spoke for a bit!" Sehun gasped, still out of breath from running.  
"Yeah because Jongin winks at all the new kids! Honestly Sehun, tell me what happened?" Luhan whined.  
"Are you jealous?" Sehun asked.  
"What? No! I'm just thinking of you! Jongin is a prick and I don't want to see you get hurt!" Luhan lied and Sehun could see it but he didn't say anything.  
"I'm fine with him! We only talked! Just like friends! I don't understand why you are so upset?"  
"I'm just worried, that's all," Luhan whispered. Sehun moved closer to him and cupped the blonde boys hands in his.  
"Luhan you are my best friend and that is never going to change. Not for Kai not for anyone." Sehun looked up, tears filling his eyes.  
"I don't deserve you, you are too forgiving. I'm sorry, you can be friends with whoever you like. You just mean too much to me and I don't want to see you get hurt!" Luhan sobbed.  
"It's okay, I'd be the same! Thank you," Sehun answered and he took the small blonde boy in his arms and held him tight as he cried into his chest.

"Dude, you like that Sehun kid don't you?" Chanyeol asked Kai when he reached the table. Baekhyun had gone home after the unconscious incident and Kyungsoo was with his girlfriend so it was just Kai and Chanyeol.  
"Yeah, I think I do," Kai replied calmly, not even trying to hide it.  
"How do you know he doesn't go for the other side if you know what I mean?"  
"If he likes girls I will officially declare I'm ugly," Kai laughed.  
"You're so vain! I take it your dead set on this one then?" Chanyeol smiled.  
"Yes, I really am," Kai said so genuinely.

Luhan and Sehun reentered the hall holding each others hands tightly, not wanting to ever let go.  
"Luhan, what happened? Are you okay?" Kris asked, his voice laden with concern.  
"I'm fine I promise! I just can't stand Jongin."  
"Aw well nothing new there then!" Kris said and Luhan smiled.

"Kai? What's up?" Chanyeol queried. Kai's hands were balled into fists by his sides as he gritted his teeth; he was staring right at Sehun and Luhan as they held hands. He felt like someone had just hit him and he couldn't take the pain. He then got up and left the hall without even one word to Chanyeol. Kai had known about Sehun his whole life. He knew him better than anyone, he always had. But Sehun barely knew he existed and it hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to ask Sehun's Father to come and work with us again," Jongin's father had said to him one morning. Jongin couldn't believe what he was hearing and choked uncontrollably on his breakfast cereal.

"They are going to move back here?" Jongin asked, rather shocked.

"Yes, if he accepts the job," his father replied.

Kai had been thinking of Sehun ever since that day. He had seen him at various work events previously that his father had held but had never been able to speak to him. He desperately wanted to get to know the beautiful young boy but he had moved away before he got chance to. When Sehun left, Jongin had always known that he would keep in touch with Luhan. This made him jealous, he longed for a relationship like that. He longed for Sehun to like him back.

After seeing Luhan and Sehun together in the dinner hall, Jongin had left. He stormed to his beaten up black Porsche and sped out of the car park. He slammed down on the wheel in frustration, his hands holding on so tight his knuckles had gone bone white. He still had lessons left that day but he wasn't going to attend them. No one cared if he did or not, so why should he? He raced through a red light without thinking and nearly collided with a large green truck. He cursed loudly and slowed down as he neared his home. He owned the biggest house in the neighbourhood due to his father earning incredible amounts of money from his surgery. It was situated at the end of a long drive way between a forest of tall evergreens. The exterior was white and modern with a small terrace on the first floor. Kai pulled up roughly in front of the house and slammed the door shut as he got out. He didn't expect his Father to be at home but when he entered the kitchen he found him sitting at the large oblong table.

"Hello, Kai. Why are you home so early?" His father asked, not even looking up from his lunch.

"I wasn't feeling too good," Kai replied firmly, retrieving a can of cola from the fridge.

"Fair enough. Kai I don't care how many classes you do or do not attend but I will be making sure you know what you are doing," his father added.

"Of course I do. Anyway, why are you home so early?" Kai was right. He was smart. Extremely smart. No matter how many classes he skipped, he still always managed to keep on top of his work.

"I just came home for lunch. I'm going back afterwards. Oh before you go, you might want to know that I invited Sehun and his family over for dinner tonight." Kai stopped what he was doing. He didn't know what to do. Sehun was coming to his house. Sehun would know who he really was. Exactly what he had always wanted.

Sehun had managed to sort everything out with Luhan. He couldn't have felt happier with his best friend, he loved him. Yet he still couldn't stop thinking about Kai. He wanted Kai. And he couldn't stop remembering how they had sat together earlier that day. The images clouded his mind and he couldn't make them stop.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" His mother greeted him as he walked in through the front door.

"Great thank you, how about yours?" He replied and he hugged her.

"It's been good! Also you may like to know that we are going to the Kim's for dinner. You probably want to get changed. Make it smart, Sehunnie."

"Okay, I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

Sehun hadn't exactly made much effort in his attire. He'd kept his tight jeans and white shirt on but just added a suit jacket and tie with black converse on his feet. He was still wearing the eyeliner he had applied early that morning but he'd made sure it hadn't smudged half way down his face at least! After all, he was only going to see his fathers work colleague, wasn't he?

They pulled up in front of the large white mansion and they all gasped at the pure splendour of it. When they reached the front door Kai's mother greeted them. She showed them through to the living room where they met Kai's father and sat down on the large leather sofas.

"Nice to see you again, Sehun," Mr Kim shook his hand and smiled.

"Yes and you too, sir," he bowed.

"Have you met my son? I believe you are in the same year at school." It was then, as if on cue, that Kai entered the living room causing everyone to turn and stare at him. He was wearing exactly the same as Sehun although his jacket was slung over his arm and his shirt sleeves had been rolled up revealing his muscly, tattooed arms. He was also wearing grey socks on his feet instead of shoes. His thick dark hair was styled rough and messily upon his head and his eyes were bright and glistening. He caught Sehun's gaze and smiled. Sehun thought his heart had stopped. Kai was his Mr Kim's son? This whole time Kai had been the stunning boy that Sehun couldn't take his eyes off at those New Years fancy dress surgery gatherings? Kai was the one he had longed for and Kai was standing right in front of him now. Sehun could feel his face burning red and he looked down.

"It's very nice to see you all again," Kai said as he bowed down to Sehun's family, "Father, you wouldn't mind if Sehun and I went upstairs, would you?"

"No, of course you can! Would be nice for you to get to know each other a little better!" Mr Kim replied and Sehun left with Kai.

"I had no idea he was your father," Sehun muttered when they were in the hallway.

"I didn't think you did," Kai laughed. Sehun blushed again.

"Did you know who I was?" Sehun mumbled.

"Yes," was all Kai replied and he took Sehun up the stairs to his room.

"I knew you existed too," Sehun said without even thinking when they where in Kai's room. Kai was sat on the bed and Sehun was leaning against the wall awkwardly.

"What do you mean? You can come and sit down you know." He said and patted the bed beside him. Sehun shook his head.

"You were the one I always noticed at those parties. You would always make them worth while. I could never pluck up the courage to speak to you though," Sehun couldn't even think about what he was saying when he was around Kai. He just said exactly what he was thinking.

"Exactly how I felt about you," Kai whispered, gazing into Sehun's eyes. He then got up off the bed and walked towards the young boy who was still leaning against his bedroom wall. He never broke eye contact as he walked and Sehun could feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Kai reached him and leant his torso against Sehun's, pushing him tight against the wall. The dark haired boy moved his face closer, their lips only centimetres apart.

"Do you love Luhan?" Kai whispered sourly. Sehun didn't know what to say or do, his head was all over the place. In the end he merely nodded, he wasn't going to lie to Kai.

"I'm going to make you forget that he even existed," Kai growled huskily into Sehun's ear, his lips caressing the boys skin. He began to move his lips towards the young boys but there was a sudden knock at the door making them both jump.

"Kai, honey? Dinner is ready," he mother told him from behind the door. Kai sighed and moved reluctantly away from Sehun but the boy grabbed Kai's hand.

"Don't go," Sehun whined. But Kai had no choice they had to. He wanted Sehun just as much as Sehun wanted him.

Sehun couldn't eat. He didn't want to eat, he couldn't stop thinking of Kai. The way he smelt when he was pressed close against his chest, his warm breath caressing his cheeks, his deep husky voice. But then he remembered Luhan; what was this going to do to his Lulu? Sehun didn't think much else throughout the meal and he didn't speak much either. Neither did Kai.

When the family were finally leaving Kai suddenly took Sehun into a tight and friendly embrace. He pressed his lips close to Sehun's ear and whispered huskily,

"I will make you forget Luhan. I will show you." He pulled away and smiled, acting as though he had said nothing at all. Sehun thought his heart had stopped. He hated how Kai made him feel, how he'd always made him feel. Yet he wanted the tall dark haired boy more and more.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **I apologise for any mistakes in this as I'm sure there are some but I always miss them! This update is ****for Taeny1! I am pleased you like it ;-;**

The couple of weeks that followed that evening were silent. Kai and Sehun never spoke other than the mandatory greeting in the mornings and the usual second of emotionless eye contact in the corridors. The intimacy between them was never discussed and Kai was just treating Sehun like a stranger. Sehun wanted to confront Kai about the situation but he didn't feel as though it was his place to; he just had to wait.

Maybe it is because of the way Luhan is being around me? Sehun thought one lunch time in the cafeteria. Luhan's head was nestled in Sehun's neck as he lent against him. Sehun welcomed this though, he liked it when Luhan was like this around him. He knew Kai would disagree however.

"Sehunnie, what's up? You seem like you have been really distant lately." Luhan used his index finger to turn Sehun's head towards his gaze as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. It's really nothing. I'm good," Sehun reassured and plastered a large grin onto his solemn face.

Then it happened. It was more of a blurred whirlwind than anything else but it happened none the less. Luhan leaned his face in closer, still keeping hold of Sehun's face, and pecked the younger boy on the lips. Sehun's face was an image of pure shock yet he couldn't deny that he had longed for Luhan's lips on his. He wanted those foreign lips back on his but something was stopping him kissing Luhan himself. The images of Kai in the back of his mind were stopping him. However, when Luhan rejoined both their lips together Sehun still welcomed it and pushed the images aside. This time the kiss went on for longer, the older boys tongue caressed Sehun's lips, begging to enter his mouth, but Sehun couldn't bring himself to oblige Luhan's want. Luhan eventually pulled away, gasping for air, not at all defeated by Sehuns lack of cooperation. His face was a picture of joy as a ear to ear grin crept across his face. Sehun was still in shock and his face wouldn't smile on the outside no matter how much he was smiling internally. His face was purely a mirror of the shock that had shrouded the entire cafeteria at the sudden, unexpected, public display of affection. But then the part of him that wouldn't cooperate with Luhan overrode everything and sent his legs into action. He found himself running from the cafeteria at full pelt even though he wanted nothing more than to be back with Luhan telling him that he loved him. Why couldn't he stop running? But deep down he knew why he was running and it was because of the one person that was overriding every single thought in his mind. He was running because Kai was running as fast as he could away from the cafeteria, the kiss showing that he was finally breaking. Sehun eventually caught up with him.

"Where are you going?" He panted, completely out of breath.

"Away from you! What the fuck even was that, Sehun?" He spat aggressively but his voice was purely laden with hurt.

"What do you mean? What does it matter to you? You tried to kiss me and then didn't even speak to me for 2 weeks! What do you expect me to do? Just wait for you to get your head out of your fucking ass and stop moping about Luhan and I? How do I know what you want if you don't tell me?" Sehun shouted the words without even realising what he was saying.

Kai's fists were balled tightly at his sides, his knuckles were bone white and drained from blood; Sehun thought he was going to hit him, but he did the complete opposite, causing Sehun to stumble backwards into the green metal lockers in the hallway. Kai held Sehun's face in his palms and aggressively brung his lips to Sehun's. Kai pushed Sehun roughly against the lockers in lust and pressed his steaming hot body against the younger boy's. Sehun was struggling to breathe and he wasn't even sure whether it was because he was tightly pressed between Kai and the metal, or whether it was because of Kai's soft lips grazing against his. He had felt nothing like this when Luhan had kissed him, nothing like the dizziness he now felt and the longing for it never to end. Kai was still aggressively smothering Sehun's lips with his and this time Sehun welcomed the tongue that wished to caress his white teeth and his began giving back as much as he was receiving. Kai's moans rumbled against Sehun's throat and his eyes were tightly closed. Kai then began to move his hands slowly up the younger boy's shirt and his hands were icy cold despite the heat between them; Sehun flinched as Kai moved his frozen fingers slowly up his torso. Sehun then began to feel something hard pressing against his thighs and Kai realised he had gone to far. He let out a painful sigh and rested his head on Sehun's pounding chest.

"I'm so sorry," Kai choked out against Sehun's shirt and stood up angrily. He turned to face the door and stalked out of the school building. Sehun just remained rooted to the spot, still gasping for air in utter shock.

"What the fuck was that?" He mumbled to himself and slumped down against the lockers as his knees finally gave way. What was he going to do? Was Luhan going to be pissed that he just ran away from him? Was Kai going to ignore him again, even after what had just happened? Sehun hid his head in his hands. How was it possible to love two people so much at the same time?

Kai rammed down the acceleration pedal in his car, letting out his frustration on the vehicle as he yelled to himself about how much he just messed up. His hands gripped tightly around the wheel as though to strangle it and hot salty tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What the fuck, Kai? Why did you do that? You'll lose him even faster you twat!" He shouted to himself and slammed down aggressively on the car wheel. Kai absolutely resented the way Sehun made him feel. His relationships had never been like this before. It was usually about the sex or making people jealous with how good someone looked with him. His was arrogant like that. He could have anyone he wanted and use them how he wanted; he'd gotten used to that. This time though, Sehun didn't want him and this time he thought he actually cared about the other boy. This time he actually loved someone and he understand the pain of not being loved back.

He completely hated Luhan. He hated how perfect and beautiful he was. He hated how intelligent and loved he was. He hated how he had Sehun and Sehun loved him back. Kai was purely jealous of Luhan and the truth was he didn't really hate him at all. He wanted him but he knew he couldn't have him either. He was too much of a coward to ask him out so he gave him shit instead. The two people Kai had ever really had feelings for didn't feel the same for him and Kai was in so much pain because of it. Kai was in so much pain because he knew it was entirely his fault.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sehun, what happened? Are you okay?" Luhan's panicked voice filled the hallway as he ran towards the collapsed boy. Sehun looked up at the elder through red puffy eyes and wet lashes. Luhan's face twisted in pain and he threw his arms around his Sehun, tears beginning to roll down his own face.  
"Honey I'm so sorry! I should have stopped! I knew you weren't ready, I'm so sorry," Luhan sobbed into Sehun's, already damp, hair. Sehun wanted to tell Luhan he was wrong and that he loved him but he couldn't. No words would come out of his mouth and his throat was dry and sore from crying. Or maybe he couldn't say those things to Luhan because they weren't true. Maybe it was because he should be chasing Kai and not sat crying in Luhan's arms. But no matter how hard he kept telling himself that he didn't love Luhan, he couldn't deny how safe he felt in the elder boy's arms.  
"I love you, Lulu," Sehun eventually choked out and he knew it was the truth. He really did love Luhan. Even if he loved Kai too.  
"I love you too," Luhan replied, kissing Sehun's head gently.  
"But I need to go," Sehun said hurriedly, standing up as Luhan let go of him. Luhan just sat on the floor staring bewilderedly as Sehun left the school building. He knew where he had gone. He had seen him kissing Kai and he knew he was going to find him. Sehun was slowly slipping through his fingers and he was going to have to do something about it.

Kai couldn't see where he was going but he didn't even care. The tears were blurring his vision and he sped straight through a red light, earning himself a round of angry car horns. He was sure he was nearing his home but again he didn't care, he was just going to keep driving. At least that was his plan until a figure standing at the end of the road caught his eye. He didn't believe his gaze but he stopped the car next to the boy anyway.  
"You drive like a maniac!" Sehun smiled mischievously at the boy in the car.  
"And some people may think you're a stalker. Why exactly would you be standing near my house?" Kai smiled the same mischievous smile back at Sehun.  
"So now I can't take a walk without being a stalker?"  
"You'd actually have to be walking to do that, not be standing still."  
"Oh, well I guess you caught me. Maybe I was waiting for someone."  
"Get in the car you idiot!" Kai's smile now reached his ears and all signs of his anger had now vanished. Sehun did as he was told and slid into the passenger seat. Sehun didn't know what he was doing. Was he leading Kai on? Was that really what he wanted? But little did both boys know, someone actually was following them and their follower didn't like what was happening at all.

"So you're not mad?" Kai asked as he pulled the car up in front of his house.  
"Why would I be mad? You don't have a broken nose which means that I didn't hit you and that shows I'm not mad at you." Kai chuckled in response.

Kai took Sehun through to the kitchen and told Sehun to sit at the table.  
"You want something to drink?" He asked as his lit a cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth. Sehun nodded and Kai passed him a bottle of cola and kept one for himself. Sehun was surprised that the elder boy was drinking alcohol but didn't say anything.  
"You want some?" Kai asked, moving closer towards Sehun and gesturing towards the cigar. Sehun nodded again, remembering the last time. Kai moved painfully slowly towards the boy and removed the cigarette from his mouth; this time though, instead of moving the cigarette to Sehun's lips, Kai placed his own lips on the younger boy's. he gestured for Sehun to part his lips and slowly let his mouthful of smoke seep into Sehun's own mouth. The smoke made Sehun choke but the fact that he could taste the sweet cola and mint from his earlier gum, that Kai had passed along with the smoke, took the irritating, coughing, smokey sensation away. Kai smiled as Sehun's cheeks burnt bright red.  
"Shall we finish where we left off?" Kai enquired huskily and Sehun didn't even need to speak one word for the boy to know what he wanted. Kai began to move his lips back to Sehun's but an angry knock at the door stopped him.  
"Shit," Kai cursed, "Just ignore it." The pair were kissing once more but the knocking wouldn't stop.  
"You really should get that," Sehun sighed eventually and Kai groaned, getting to his feet. The guest at the door had seen everything and he had never been so pissed off in his life. He didn't lose his temper often but this time he really had.

Sehun remained in the kitchen, listening to who was visiting Kai's home. He recognised the voice straight away and his eyes grew wide.  
"Get your fucking hands off Sehun!" The voice yelled.  
"Woah what is your problem? What the hell are you even doing here? Sehun isn't with me!" Kai shouted back.  
"You lying bastard! I know he's here! I saw everything!" The boy at the door was raging. The boy at the door, acting so out of character in complete anger, was Luhan.  
"You pervert! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Go home otherwise I'll put you into hospital instead!" Kai hissed. Sehun decided he needed to go and break them up before they beat each other to death. What was Luhan doing? He'd never been like this before? But Luhan had seen him with Kai? No no no no!  
"Stop it!" Sehun screamed as he ran into the hallway.  
"Go back to the kitchen, I can handle this prick on my own." Both Luhan and Kai wouldn't break eye contact with each other, the first move would indicate them to attack like rabid wolves.  
"Both of you just stop it! Stop acting like complete children!" They ignored him.  
"You told me you loved me. Was that a complete lie?" Luhan broke the eye contact and shot a pained glance in Sehuns direction.  
"What?" Kai yelled before Sehun could even answer. They had no intention of fighting now. They both just need the answer off Sehun. He couldn't speak. He didn't want to speak. If he said yes he'd lose Kai, but if he said no, he would lose Luhan. Instead he said something much worse.  
"Is it so wrong to love two people just the same?" He croaked out. Both of the elder boys were fuming; neither of them were willing to share Sehun and they were going to make him pick.

Kai threw the first punch, hitting Luhan right in the nose. It was hard enough to make blood pour from his nostrils but it didn't break the feature on his perfect face. Luhan wasn't even phased by the blow and hit Kai straight back, this time sending a painful blow with his knee to Kai's stomach. Kai winced in pain but he wasn't going to give up. He sent his knee shooting up between Luhan's legs and Luhan moaned in pain. He managed to repay Kai with the same pain before both boys collapsed to the floor. Luhan wasn't finished though; he wanted to hurt that pretty face before him, to make him bleed, because he hated the boy. Always had done. He swiftly brought his fist up and it collided with Kai's lips causing blood to pour from the mass of plump pink covering his perfect teeth.  
"STOP! You're going to kill each other!" Sehun broke in, yelling in hysteria just as Kai was about to strike Luhan back.  
"What do you think I was trying to do?" Kai growled, spitting blood from his lips at Luhan.  
"Just fucking grow up! What the hell are you fighting over me for? That's not going to help anything!" Sehun screamed and both boys looked up at him.  
"You pick then!" Luhan hissed as Kai began to stare at him, trying to figure something out.  
"Who said he had to pick," Kai eventually concluded and pushed his lips against Luhan's, "If I can't have Sehun and you can't either why don't we show him what he's missing?"  
"You fucking deranged whore!" Luhan yelled and hit Kai in the side of the head knocking him out. Sehun was now fuming too, what gave Kai the right to do that? Why was he trying to make him jealous? Or did he mean it? At that moment it didn't even matter because Kai was out cold on the hallway floor. Luhan had backed up against the wall, his face flooded with panic. He couldn't really handle harming someone. That said though, he would hit Kai again to get Sehun back, but what if he had killed him?  
"Is he dead?" Luhan stuttered.  
"No, you just knocked him out. He'll be alright." Sehun checked Kai's pulse and was relieved when he found it drumming against his fingertips. But he felt like he was lying because Kai might not be alright. What if Sehun chose Luhan? He wouldn't be alright then...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Apologising in advance for this part. I fail at writing this kind of thing so not a lot of it! Sorry X-X**

Kai woke up to be greeted by a pounding headache and a beautiful smiling angel staring down at him. Then he realised where he was and what had happened. He groaned and pressed his fingertips lightly to his tender temple. His lip was throbbed too but it looked like the angel had already taken care of that. A bag of frozen peas was pressed to the wound and the swelling was beginning to calm down.

"My guardian angel," Kai mumbled, slightly delirious, placing a shaky hand on Sehun's cheek.  
"Wow, he hit you really hard!" Sehun chuckled and placed Kai's hands over the bag of peas to hold them.  
"Luhan, he's awake!" Sehun shouted and in response Luhan came running into the kitchen where Kai was situated. Relief washed over his face and he managed a feeble smile. He really wasn't pleased with what he had done. He didn't really hate the broken boy lying on the sofa. He was just jealous. Kai had everything Luhan didn't. Kai had everything that Luhan wanted. Luhan somehow knew that he loved Kai but he wouldn't admit it; not even to himself. Kai wouldn't even remember his name usually so why would he love him back? But he loved Sehun more. He'd always loved Sehun more but now he was being taken away by the other man he loved. That hurt him, it really hurt him.  
"How are you feeling?" Luhan asked, knowing Kai would snap at him but he really cared about how he was.  
"How do you think? Although I did get to kiss you so not terrible," Kai mumbled, still dizzy and partially out of it because of his blow to the head. He laughed though, but he really meant what he was saying.  
"What are you even saying? I punched you bloody hard, didn't I?" Luhan laughed back, his face completely disbelieving the words he was hearing.  
"I'm an asshole, Luhan. I give you shit because I'm jealous of you. I want to be you. You have Sehun and I love him. But Sehun is right, you can love two people at once because I love you too." And with that Kai fell unconscious again, leaving Luhan and Sehun completely stunned.  
"I love the two of you as well," Luhan whispered, tears escaping his eyes. Sehun was in shock but he was, in some odd way, happy. So was Luhan. And so was Kai.

Kai eventually awoke again, still in the same spot on the kitchen sofa, but this time two angels were smiling down at him. He didn't feel so dizzy this time and managed to sit up.  
"This time I have two guardian angels, how brilliant!" He smiled.  
"You're so damn cheesy, Kai," Sehun laughed.  
"I can't help it, I'm still not sure what I'm saying," Kai said, rubbing his left temple again.  
"Do you remember what you said before you passed out?"  
"No, I don't think I do, what happened?" Kai groaned. Sehun and Luhan just looked at each other and laughed.  
"The great Kim Jongin just went all loved up on us and told us he loved us both," Sehun spoke eventually. Kai eyes went wide.  
"Shit, you are joking aren't you?" He almost squealed.  
"No he's not, didn't you mean what you said?" Luhan asked.  
"No, it's not that I didn't mean it, I mean I did but... I..." Kai had finally cracked. The Kai that had been hiding away that loved the two boys in front of him was out. And he couldn't hide how he felt this time.  
"Kiss me," Kai said eventually, looking at Sehun.  
"What?" Sehun gaped.  
"I want you Sehun. I want both of you," he said. Sehun obliged and leant closer to Kai, kissing him roughly. Kai's kiss was more weak than it had been before but Sehun made up for it. He forced his tongue through Kai's lips caressing the perfect white teeth behind them. Kai moaned, both from the pain from his butchered lips and the feeling of Sehun's lips against his. Then Kai pulled back suddenly when Sehun yelped in surprise. Luhan had began working his tongue down Sehun's neck and had bitten down hard on his shoulder. Sehun removed his lips from Kai's and pressed them to Luhan's instead. Kai whined like a spoilt child and grabbed Sehun's waist with as much strength as he could muster. Sehun eventually gave in to Kai's pull and climbed and lay on top of him of the sofa, kissing him strongly again. Kai was growing hard and Sehun could feel it against his inner thigh. He could feel himself becoming the same and Kai could feel him pressing against his stomach. Kai smiled triumphantly forcing his tongue into Sehun's mouth instead. Luhan then pushed the two boys over and crawled onto the sofa next to them.  
"You're not leaving me out!" He complained, childishly and the three of them laughed.

The day continued like that, the three of them fighting for each other but Sehun always won because they loved him the most. It was dark when Luhan finally stated he should go home but Sehun wouldn't let him. Kai's head had finally gotten the better of him and he'd fallen to sleep. Luhan and Sehun were sat at the end of Kai's bed just holding each others hands, not wanting to let go.  
"Sehunnie, I've got to leave! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Luhan whispered, as though not to wake Kai and pecked Sehun's lips affectionately.  
"What about Kai? Should I stay with him?" Sehun asked.  
"If you'd like to. I would say he probably needs someone to be with him when he wakes up in that state." And with that, Luhan was gone. Sehun got into the bed next to Kai and fell asleep, his dreams full of the boy beside him and the best friend that was now more than just a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun woke up the next morning to find himself in Kai's bed. The memories of the previous day came flooding back and he smiled to himself. He then realised that Kai was no longer beside him. He slipped out of the bed, wearing only his school shirt and boxer shorts, and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. He wandered straight into the room without even thinking, and suddenly froze when he noticed three people sitting at the table, not just one.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Kim," Sehun stuttered and bowed, realising that he had nothing but his boxers on and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Good morning honey! You want some breakfast? There's enough for you here and then Jongin can take you to school." Kai's mother smiled kindly at Sehun and he took her up on her offer. He ate breakfast with Kai and his family as though nothing had happened. They didn't seem to care that he had stayed the night or that he was wearing very little. Nothing seemed to faze them.

"Honey you should probably get dressed otherwise you'll be late for school. Jongin, lend him something of yours! He can't go dressed in that!" Mrs Kim told her son and shooed the two boys upstairs. Kai then burst out laughing.

" Shit, Kai! You could have told me!" Sehun said, embarrassed.

"How could I? You were asleep! Anyway I thought you looked fine. Wearing too much in fact," Kai hissed seductively and Sehun shivered.

"Not now, really not now! We need to go!" Sehun said, knowing he would just crumple in Kai's hands if he touched him.

"Let me get you something then," Kai smiled widely. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt, one identical to the one Sehun was wearing; it had to be though, that was the rule. He then handed Sehun a pair of black skinny jeans, along with the shirt, and Sehun felt relieved. They looked identical to his and his was comfortable with that.

"Let me dress you," Kai whispered huskily into Sehun's ear, as he pulled him into his arms.

"Kai, stop! You can't do this to me now!" Sehun complained, he was already having trouble breathing.

"Just let me dress you, Sehunnie," Kai whispered again. This was the first time Kai had addressed him by his nickname and it sent him right over the edge. He gave in. Kai smiled triumphantly and took the clothes from Sehun's arms.

"Just stand still," Kai said, in his selective tone. Sehun was rigid, he knew this wasn't a good idea before school.

Sehun slipped his feet into the trouser holes and Kai began lifting the jeans up the younger boy's legs, caressing the delicate skin as he went. His fingers stroked the boy's knees and kept moving themselves upwards. Sehun noticed that Kai was beginning to get closer to the top of his thighs.

"Kai, please don't," Sehun gasped, struggling for air. Kai just ignored him, his soft long fingers making their way up Sehun's inner thighs. They then reached the top and decided to disobey Sehun in every way possible. He slowly moved his fingers over the front of Sehun's boxers, brushing along whatever they were hiding, and didn't stop until they reached the boy's stomach.

"You bastard!" Sehun hissed, biting his lip to try and control himself. It wasn't working. He couldn't contain it and Kai smiled at the sight before him as he knelt on the ground. They were definitely going to be late for school.

"That is the last time I ever let you near my clothes," Sehun panted as they ran up the steps to the school entrance. Kai laughed.

"Don't tell me you didn't want that," Kai said as he pulled Sehun's hand into his.

"Anyway why are you running? Since when did you care about class?" Sehun gasped as he tried to breathe.

"I don't. I was just keeping up with you. You want to skip class with me?" Kai asked as they slowed to a walk in the corridors.

"What, so you can harass me again? I don't think so!" Sehun replied and pecked Kai on the lips before running ahead to find his class. Kai just smiled. He'd never been in love before but now he had fallen right into love's wrath; twice at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why were you so late this morning?" Luhan asked Sehun as they both left the classroom.

"Kai and his hormones," Sehun sighed, why did he feel weird talking to Luhan about this even though he'd been there last night?

"Well I can't say that exactly surprises me," Luhan said, laughing awkwardly. He somehow felt jealous that Kai got more of Sehun than he did. Even though he had feelings for both boys, Sehun was always his number one.

"Meet me outside in 5 minutes!" A voice suddenly yelled and the two boys turned to see Kai flying down the corridor. He was being chased by a group of screaming girls. Sehun and Luhan just laughed.

"Where are we going?" Luhan asked, as Sehun led him out of the school building. He knew where Kai would be but he realised Luhan didn't.

"They are in those trees," Sehun replied, taking Luhan's hand and showing him the way.

"They?" Luhan frowned and then realised what Sehun meant, "Shit, Sehun! I'm not going there! Not with those bastards!" Luhan refused to keep walking.

"Alright then, I'll take you there myself!" Sehun swiftly lifted Luhan onto his back and started running towards the trees that were hiding the gang of teens.

"Put me down!" Luhan yelled, but Sehun was holding his legs so tight that he couldn't break free. Sehun eventually reached his destination and let Luhan slide off his back and onto the ground, panting whilst he struggled for air. Running really wasn't his thing.

"Hey guys!" Kai greeted with a smile. His other three companions just glared at him, their eyes wide with shock.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Chanyeol asked, jabbing a finger in Luhan's direction whilst still looking at Kai.

"He's one of us now," Kai answered sourly because of Chanyeol's attitude. Chanyeol read the expression on the boys face.

"Oh hell no! You fucked him didn't you? Dammit not just him, Sehun as well? Sehun, I expected, but Luhan? That's fucking low man!" Chanyeol yelled. He could read Kai better than anyone could.

"Why does it even matter to you?" Kai hissed.

"Hell it matters! I'm so done with you!" Chanyeol got up to leave.

"You have no choice right now! Do you want this fame or not? You promised you'd stick by this band! You all did! Are you going to stick to your word or wimp out just because I fell in love with the wrong people?" Kai yelled. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun cringed at the word 'love' but said nothing. Chanyeol just sat back down, his expression was as stern as stone.

"What's going on? Why did you ask us out here?" Sehun spoke up, breaking the painful silence that had engulfed the 6 of them.

"They don't even know yet?" Chanyeol sighed with frustration.

"Of course not! I only found out this morning! Anyway, a music company saw our band's video yesterday and they have said they want to give us a shot. We have the appearance they are looking for but we need two more members. They said they'd give us a week to find them or they'd get two more guys from their company. I told them I knew who to ask and they said I had a week to re-film the video with six of us in it. If they don't like what they see they won't train us, but if they do, they'll put us into dorms and release the single. Obviously we need to make you two look a lot more like rock band members, Luhan will be difficult, but I want to give this a go. Luhan, I know that you play the keyboard, right?" Kai explained. Luhan looked pissed off about the previous comment that Kai had made about his looks, but he nodded.

"I was thinking that maybe, Sehun could be the main vocalist? I have heard you sing at those crap parties that our parents go to and I think you'd be perfect for the band. Would you both at least consider it?" Kai added. Sehun blushed.

"Kai, I don't know. I haven't sang for anything serious like this. I think I'd mess it up for you," Sehun said, completely unsure.

"Look, I can understand you are cautious about this, but please just come to band practice after school and give it a shot?" Kai was almost pleading. This band was his dream and he needed the two boys standing before him to comply.

"We will be there," Luhan answered for both of them and everyone was shocked that he had answered.

"Thank you," Kai said, flashing his rare and genuine smile.

"Well then, I guess if you guys are going to be a part of Theron you should hang out here with us. I know the band name is weird but we were all completely high when we came up with it and it kind of stuck," Baekhyun spoke up for the first time and laughed lightly. Sehun sat down next to Kai gladly but Luhan didn't seem so sure.

"It's okay, they don't even get at you for skipping class anymore. They gave up a long time ago! As long as they get paid they don't care what we do," Kai explained to reassure the nervous kid.

"This school is so messed up, our parents pay a shit load for us to go here and we get nothing from it!" Baekhyun frowned, not that he really cared. He liked school as it was.

"I guess that makes us selfish kids then," Kyungsoo joined in, clearly a bit high on what ever he was smoking.

"I guess it does, but they don't even care! So we shouldn't either!" Baekhyun replied, sounding like a spoilt brat. Luhan decided this really wasn't his scene at all.

Luhan and Sehun stayed with the Theron boys all morning but when it was finally time for lunch break, they left to find Kris and Tao. They met them at the usual table in the cafeteria.

"Where the hell have you been all morning?" Kris said when they arrived.

"Yeah, nice to see you too!" Luhan replied, his voice laden with sarcasm.

"I mean it Luhan! You didn't return a single one of my calls last night and then you skip all your classes and disappear? What's going on with you?" Kris argued.

"It's nothing! I was just with Sehun!" Luhan told him, not exactly lying but not telling the full truth either.

"Oh! That's just great! So you'd ditch Tao and I for the new kid? Thanks for that, Lu! Are you so fucking dumb that you forgot it was Tao's birthday yesterday?" Kris shouted, gaining him a few glares from the neighbouring tables. Luhan's expression turned to one of immense guilt and he hated himself for forgetting his own best friend's birthday.

"Oh shit! Tao I'm so sorry! I didn't mean..." Luhan said, in a weirdly high tone. Tao didn't say anything, he didn't even look at Luhan.

"Just forget it! I'm sure you'd much rather going and sit with your 'boyfriend'! Actually, you know what? I lied, you did answer one of my calls! But maybe next time it wouldn't be too much to ask that you turn your phone off whilst fucking that Jongin prick! You're such a bastard, Luhan!" Kris spat, his voice full of hatred. Luhan didn't realise that he was crying until Kris and Tao had left and he was safely in Sehun's arms.

"What have I done?" Luhan whimpered through floods of pained sobs.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. I love you, okay? Don't you ever forget that," Sehun reassured the poor crying boy in his arms.

"You know what? Although I've just lost my two best friends, I still feel the luckiest guy alive because I have you," Luhan sobbed. He really meant it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is just smutty smut everywhere. I'm apologising though for my fail at writing this stuff and I'm also VERY sorry for never updating this but I hope this is a little something for you all 3**

Luhan and Sehun never did turn up at band practice that night and they never returned a single one of Kai's texts or calls. Luhan couldn't face it, it couldn't face anything. He'd said that Sehun was all he needed but in reality the pain of losing Tao and Kris was gnawing away at him.

"Sehun, I can't go to this practice tonight, I need to figure out how to apologise to Kris and Tao. I can't face Kai or the others, please just tell them I'm sick," Luhan mumbled at the end of that school day, his throat dry and sore from crying so much.

"No, you need me and I'll stay. We can miss practice tonight," Sehun snaked his arm around Luhan's waist, trying to keep him standing as he was so fatigued.

"This practice is really important though, you need to go!" Luhan whined.

"I said no and I mean no. I'm not leaving you," Sehun's voice was stern. They walked in silence for a while, after Luhan gave in, until Luhan spoke up.

"I need to see Tao and Kris, I need to make it up to them."

"I don't think now is a good time," Sehun said, gently.

"You could go?" Luhan then added. He stopped walking and looking into to Sehun's eyes, his entire being was pleading for Sehun to accept.

Sehun groaned, he couldn't turn down that face. He just nodded his head and Luhan jumped into his arms happily.

Sehun eventually found himself standing outside Kris' house, after Luhan had given him specific instructions on how to find it. He sighed before gently knocking on the door three times. When Kris answered, he looked like he wanted to beat him.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled.

"I was er, coming to apologise," he muttered, Kris was intimidating when he was raging.

"Why? I don't care who you have sex with, but my best friend fucked my enemy. That is what bothers me," he spat, his face as hard as granite.

"It really wasn't his fault, he was going there to find me and Kai wouldn't let him leave," Sehun stuttered, this wasn't going to plan.

"Fuck sake, Sehun. I heard it all. The kid's moans were everywhere!" Kris looked like he was going to throw up. Sehun didn't know how to reply.

"Look, just go home and I'll talk to Luhan tomorrow. You're just making this worse, bye." Kris shut the door in Sehun's face without another word. Sehun cursed under his breathe and dragged himself back down the street. He'd left his stuff at Luhan's place so he had to go back and see him; tell him how bad it had just gone. Although when he got to the house, that was the least of his worries. When he reached the front door, he could hear something very distinctive and arousing. The bedroom window was wide open. Fucking Luhan.

"Ahhh, Kai! Stop p-please! Ahhh what about S-Sehun," a small voice moaned.

"Shh, Lulu. You've been a very bad boy. Why didn't you turn up to practice, baby?" Another, very husky, voice asked. Just from the moans it was obvious who they were, without hearing the names. Sehun was so turned on it hurt.

"I-I didn't feel well. Ahhh K-Kai."

"You feel better now, don't you? Don't you, baby?" Kai whispered, but it was still loud enough to escape the open window.

"I-I hate you," Luhan whimpered.

Sehun couldn't take it any more, he needed to be in there, to hear Luhan moan his name. The door was unlocked, thankfully, and he sped up the stairs, shedding his shoes and shirt on the way up. He burst unto Luhan's bedroom just as the small boy was nearly reaching his climax. Both Kai and Luhan turned to see Sehun in the door way. Luhan was glistening with sweat, his soft blonde hair stuck to his forehead. Kai just looked like the sex god he always was, his appearance untouched.

"You want to join us, Hunnie?" Kai growled sexily.

"You left the window open." Was all Sehun could manage.

"What?!" Luhan's eyes were wide.

"I know, Luhan's punishment needed to be heard," Kai chuckled and Luhan hit him on the bare chest in surprise.

"You could... Hear me?" Luhan gasped, looking at Sehun. Sehun just nodded, causing Luhan to cover his face with his hands.

"I'll close it, baby," Kai answered, sliding off Luhan and the elder audibly whined, still being denied the release he needed. Sehun noticed.

"Hey, Lu, let me help you with that," Sehun muttered and Luhan smiled.

Sehun had gotten completely naked in seconds and moved to the bed to straddle Luhan, his readily lubed cock teasing the older boy's entrance.

"Please, Hunnie, please," he pleaded. Sehun couldn't take it anymore either and rammed straight into Luhan's tight hole. Both moaned simultaneously, but just as Sehun was going to thrust again, he felt something cold and long enter his behind. He hissed.

"Carry on," Kai whispered into Sehun's ear as he inserted another finger into the younger boy.

Sehun continued to thrust into Luhan, the moans escaping Luhan's swollen lips were turning him on uncontrollably. Eventually Kai was pushing three slender fingers into Sehun and the pleasure was beginning to make his hips stutter. Luhan noticed and decided to spin Sehun around so that Luhan was riding him. Kai accepted this and removed his fingers to replace with his cock. Kai hugged Luhan from behind as he entered Sehun and bit down on Luhan's shoulder with force. Both Luhan and Sehun hissed from the different sensations and Kai grunted as he began thrusting hard.

"I'm close," Luhan gasped with pleasure. Sehun could barely function through the waves of pleasure that were engulfing him, but he heard Luhan speak and began pumping the elder's cock in his hand. Luhan came all over Sehun's hand and stomach, almost screaming the younger boy's name, seconds later. He kept riding Sehun however, wanting to make the younger scream his name too. Sehun could barely breathe, he threw his head back against the pillow, almost screaming. Seconds later he came, screaming both Kai and Luhan's names explicitly. Kai joined him moments later merely grunting and the three collapsed upon each other.

"I think that was a good enough punishment," Kai whispered.

"Is this about band practice?"

"Of course this is about band practice. Although now, I'm pleased you did miss it."


End file.
